With You I Will
by TreeHillSlash
Summary: “I heard about you and Nathan. A divorce Haley, really?” Baley Femslash. Oneshot as of now. May change. R&R please


A/N- This is in honor of my friend Jessica. Tell me what you all think, and maybe if I should continue it into a multi-chapter story. I was thinking about it.

She stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, and her body rocking from back to front. She stared down at the bed, silently cursing it. The events that had taken part in that bed last night were not events that she was proud of. Damn it, damn her. How could they do such a thing, and she even had a husband for Christ's sake!

She was going to move in with her after she had gotten the divorce. But what they were doing wasn't anything Haley felt she could feel proud of... it wasn't right. It was dirty and wrong, and she loved every second of it. Could she tell Brooke that? She needed to know what Brooke thought.

Still staring at the bed, the events came flowing back into her head. The events of how that night went.

_The party was in full swing, and Haley stood bitterly in the corner, sipping her drink slowly. She and Nathan had just had another fight. Another. What was that like the second one that day? Haley didn't love Nathan anymore. He didn't love her either. Getting married so young, was so wrong._

_Haley turned and started banging her head on the wall. She continued doing so, until she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Her stomach tingled, and she jumped slightly. She turned her head to see whose arms were embraced around her waist. Yup, she was right._

_Brooke Davis stood with her arms wrapped around her best friend's waist. She pulled Haley into her as she began whispering into her ear. _

"_I heard about you and Nathan. A divorce Haley, really?" Brooke whispered as she slowly moved her body side to side to the beat of the music. Haley nodded her head shyly. "Brooke, what are you doing?" She asked her friend, embarrassed by the looks she was getting._

"_This is what we wanted Haley, and now, we can have it." She replied, not even bothered by the looks at all. She didn't care about what people thought. Besides, they didn't know what was really going on. They were a best friend, that's what they thought._

_Haley sighed. "Brooke, I want this, your right but not in front of all these people." Brooke let her arms fall as she stepped back and grabbed Haley's wrist. She pulled her through the crowd and out the front door. It was very dark out, and the two rounded a corner on the side of the house. Alone. Brooke pinned Haley up against the side of the house, holding her hands down. "Haley, I don't know much more I can take."_

_Haley looked down, avoiding Brooke's impatient look. "I know, but I mean this all just happened today. We just decided on a divorce today. I need comforting."_

"_I can comfort you Hales." She said dropping her grip and moving her hand onto her cheek, caressing it. Haley sighed again._

"_Where could we go Brooke? We can't do this at Peyton's house, and what if Nathan's back at Deb's? Then we can't go there either." Haley said, now ashamed because she did want it._

_Brooke pulled out a single key from her back pocket. "The apartment Hales." Haley raised an eyebrow, curiously. Brooke caught notice and responded._

"_You know the one I was going to ask Peyton to move in to with me?" Haley opened her mouth and let an 'Oh' out. Brooke giggled and nodded._

"_Yeah, that one. So how about it Hales?" Brooke pleaded her beautiful Hazel eyes that caught the moon light perfectly. How could Haley say no? Haley moved her free hand onto Brooke's arm, and rubbed it. She nodded._

_Brooke smiled and her dimples made Haley's heart melt. "Come on." Brooke once again pulled Haley and the two began running down the street. Neither had a car, but the apartment was only two blocks away._

_After what seemed to be hours, the two finally burst into the apartment door. Haley entered into the room farther than Brooke had. Brooke shut the door and peered up at Haley who stood there, catching her breath. Brooke had just started moving her things into the home, so it was pretty messy._

_She walked over to Haley and brushed past her. "Come here." She said as she entered a dark room and disappeared. Haley followed, and was soon in the dark bedroom. Brooke was waiting for her at the foot of the bed._

_Haley walked over, and took Brooke's hands into her own. "I'm nervous." She whispered but Brooke responded by placing her soft, glossy lips onto Haley's. They tasted like cherries. Brooke's favorite. Both were ecstatic about the taste. Brooke pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the floor. _

"_Don't be." She then stepped forward to Haley and pulled her shirt off as well. She admired her body, it was full of curves and it was so delicate. Brooke once again began kissing her. Her lips trailed from Haley's, to her jaw, then to her neck, and lower, and lower._

_The two found there way onto the bed and Brooke was on top. Haley's hands were on her back, and slowly making there way onto her bra, where she unfastened it and it came falling onto her. It was strapless, lacy, and red. It was Haley's turn on._

_Brooke smiled as she too, unhooked the others bra. She pulled it off of Haley as if it were lint on a designer gown. Unwanted. Haley rolled over and the two were switching places. Brooke admired Haley's assets. Vice-versa._

_The kissing was more rapid now, as the two tried unzipping each others tight jeans. It was obvious that Brooke had more experience with this. But Haley didn't mind. In fact, she was rather glad._

_Shortly after, the two were completely nude, under the sheets, doing unmentionable things. All that could be seen was the moving of the covers, wildly. Moans and screams and giggles were heard often._

_It was pure love. They both knew it. The next morning, Haley awoke to find Brooke lying in her arms, turned facing her, smiling. She leaned up and placed a slow and soft kiss on her lips. "Hey you." _

_Haley blushed. "Last night was…" Brooke nodded. "Perfect, Haley, your're perfect."_

_She blushed more now. Brooke thought it was adorable. "Hales, move in with me." Haley didn't reply. "What's wrong?"_

_Haley shook her head. "Nothing I'm…thank you." Brooke smiled as she kissed Haley again._

Then Brooke had run out to get coffee and Haley had time to collect her thoughts, leading up to now. She felt what she did was so wrong, but God, it felt so right. What would she do? Would people think? Would they let people know? Oh God, what had she gotten herself into?

Just then she felt the familiar pair of arms snake around her waist again. _Here we go again_. She thought.

So, what did you think?

Should I continue and make it into a multi-chapter story or leave it as is?

Tristan


End file.
